


Old Life meets new life (X-Men: First Class)

by FutureWriter



Series: A mutant's life (X-Men series) [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Follows my idea of The storyline, Let's do this!, Mutants, OC's a mutant, X-Men series, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureWriter/pseuds/FutureWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirene Erian had always known her gifts had to be kept secret. Only she and her mother knew, and she planned to keep it that way. Uptil now she’d been successful in it but, as most stories go, someone will always find out. In Sirene’s case, this happens on the day her telekinesis is completely out of control. And why does the guy she meets later in life know so much about her?<br/>Goes along the storyline of X-Men: First Class</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just another normal day... Right? (part 1)

Sirene woke to the sound of her alarm telling her to get up for school. Groaning, she turned around to push the snooze button, as she didn’t want to get up yet. Before she reached it, the beeping alarm clock flew through the air and into the wall.  
  
“What in the-?” Startled by the noise she sat up, looking at the remains of her 15th digital alarm clock. “Oh, come on! Not again!”  
  
She cursed herself and her talent of **NOT** being able of controlling her telekinesis. When she heard footsteps down the hall she groaned again, the noise had woken her mother up.  
  
“Honey, is everything alright?” As on cue, her mother opened her door, noticing the pieces scattered all around. “Did it happen again?”  
  
“Yes…” She swung her legs over the side of her bed. “I simply can’t control it.”  
  
“It’s alright, dear, we’ll clean it up and then you can get ready for school.”  
  
Her mother moved to start gathering the pieces but Sirene stopped her.  
  
“I’ll do it, go back to bed.” She smiled softly at her as she didn’t jump at the touch of her skin,   
or rather, scales. “It’s your day off.”  
Her mother returned the smile. “Okay, dear, have a great day at school and remember-”  
  
“Stay calm and don’t use your powers, I know, mother.” She pushed her mother out her room. “Now go back to bed.”  
  
“Or you’ll make me?” She grinned and turned to look at her daughter who nodded. “I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
“Yes, mom, now go to bed.” Sirene’s grin reflected her mother's. “God, it’s like I’m the adult here.”  
  
She giggled to herself and went to clean up the mess that consisted of her alarm, before taking a new one out her alarm stock.  
  
“Only 4 left…” She sighed before closing the cabinet.  
  
Gonna have to buy new ones.  
  
Sirene dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and a green hoodie. Jeans and black combat boots finished the look, together with a pair of sunglasses. She didn’t need to cover up besides her eyes as long as she didn’t stand in bright light, but she prefered to keep it safe.  
  
While she walked towards the bus stop, she felt off. It was like a part of her was restless, like she had more energy that on other days.  
  
“Morning, Sirene.” Her ‘friend’, as she called him, greeted her as she arrived.  
  
“Hey, Mikey…” She avoided looking at him, worried her other abilities would do something bad to him.  
  
“Are you alright? You seem distracted.”  
“I’m fine, just a little tired.”  
The bus arrived and they sat down in the front.  
  
“How aren’t you melting under all those layers.” Mike smiled brightly at her. “You don’t need to hide, you know.”  
  
_Uh, yes, I do._  
  
“I like this more. Makes me feel safe.” She adjusted her sunglasses. “Ready for our math test?”  
  
“No, I am going to die!” He threw his hands up in the air dramatically. “What I wouldn’t give to have super powers like mind reading or superintelligence…”  
  
Sirene snorted. “Trust me, you’d hate it.”  
“Oh?” He looked at her with confusion clear in his eyes. “Why’d you think that?”  
  
“It would make you different from everyone else.”  
“Well, no one’s the same, so why would it matter?”  
“Mike…” She sighed, why didn’t she just ignore it?  
  
“Sirene.” He winked, grinning at widely as he tried to refrain from laughing at his own joke. “So, what are your plans for this weekend?”  
“I don’t know yet, but I’ll probably end up reading again.”  
  
“I heard Jennifer’s giving a party tonight. We could go there?” Mike got up as the bus stopped by the school.  
  
Sirene followed him across the campus. “A party? I don’t know…”  
“Come on, it’ll be fun!”  
He looked at her with pleading eyes and she sighed, giving in. “Fine, I’ll think about it.”  
  
She knew it wasn’t a good idea to go but she was aware of his nervousness as well. It would be his first high school party even though they were seniors.  
“Thank you!” He hugged her and Sirene froze.  
  
When he let go she tried to hide her panic but he knew her well enough to know something was off, even if they mostly hung out at school.  
  
“Sirene, are you alright?” He reached to feel if she had a fever but before he could touch her skin, she jumped back. He looked at her in surprise. “Sirene?”  
  
“I… Ehm… Class is about to start, we should go.”  
She adjusted her bag and rushed towards the building, ignoring his attempts to stop her. Once they were inside, he lost her in the crowd. In the meantime, Sirene had made her way towards the closest bathroom. Locking the door of the first stall behind her, she leaned against the wall.  
_**FUCK,** that was close!_


	2. Just another normal day... Right? (part 2)

THIS IS TO BE FILLED SOON  
I do hope you like my story!  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry, this isn't a new chapter. It's an update:   
I will be writing this series at the same time as my other series so I can't put a time on when I update. It might be easier to keep track of both stories to subsribe to the one you' want to read. (this doesn't mean you have to.)  
I'M SO SORRY. Lots of love, FutureWriter


End file.
